Chocolate
by Asakiku4ever
Summary: They had always fought with each other. But not today, because Arthur needed to give Kiku something. Something he had put a lot of his efforts into. Asakiku's drabble, in the form of Teikoku Shimaguni or Pirate!England x Dark!Japan .


**Chocolate**

**Pairing: Asakiku in the form of Teikoku Shimaguni (Pirate!England x Dark!Japan)**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hetalia and all of its characters belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Warning: Absolutely nothing but this is BL, and I would rather you considered if it's your cup of tea. Please do not give me any homophobic reviews.**

**A/N: This is a drabble I suddenly thought of, and I wrote it right away so I won't forget it later. It's a fluff one, for my beloved Teikoku~ And yeah, I know Valentine has passed for a long time, but I still write it TTwTT. Enough of my blabbering. Please enjoy this story~ *bows***

Arthur carefully poured the chocolate liquid into a bowl, gently stirred it. His mind wondered helplessly about how his product would turn out to be.

He had practised this more than once, everything was to prepare for this important day. The 14th of February, the day for lovers to… Hey, it was nothing like that! This chocolate he made, was totally out of his interest. He just did not find anything to do in such spare time he had, and nothing involved romance here! Or at least that what he was forcing himself to believe. _"It couldn't taste that bad, could it?"_ he thought as he tasted the chocolate mixture he had just made. _"Hope it will be good"_, he silently begged to no one.

He frowned a bit. It was so rough. Arthur tiredly sighed. He could never master this, as much as he wanted to, it seemed like this was just not his forte. _"No, I can't give up like this!",_ he thought and started to redo everything, again.

And that was a third try of the day.

It was snowing outside. The ground was covered in pure whiteness as Kiku looked out from the window of his house. "Cold...", he murmured, closing the window and sitting next to the fireplace. Even though it was February already, it was still winter in his country.

He sometimes hated the snowy weather, he couldn't go out and get in the brawl with a certain someone. And as much as he hated to admit, he was lonely without that one.

A knock on the door suddenly heard, making him startled a bit. "Who could that be?" he thought, heading towards the door.

As he opened the door, there stood a British enemy of his, as he would like to call, scratching his head awkwardly. He tilted his head a bit at the blonde's manner, couldn't help but chuckling. "What makes you come here in such a snowy day, Arthur?" Kiku asked "Are you too old that you forget your way home?"

Arthur frowned slightly at the not-very-friendly greeting from the Asian. "Shut up, who's older than who?", the reply coming from Arthur was just what he expected. It was too easy to get him into a fight. "At least I still remember my way home, unlike you scatty, grumpy pirate", Kiku said in a mocking tone.

Arthur opened his mouth, about to reply, but then stopped.

_"Wait… What will this lead to? Another fight, as usual?"_

Receiving a different result other than what he had expected, Kiku was unsure of what was happening, and why Arthur was being so different today. "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet today? Or are you really so old that your mind isn't working properly to think of a response anymore?"

_"We have always been fighting, haven't we? But no, I won't let it happen today. Not today…"_

_"I have to make a change…"_

_"It's now or never"_

With all the courage he had, Arthur said in a serious tone: "Kiku, I have something to say…".

"W-What is it?" Kiku said, startled by such earnest attitude he had never expected to receive from the blond one. He could not tell what was coming anymore.

"I… I…" a red shade appeared on Arthur's face as he tried to get his points, making Kiku felt anxious at what he possibly received "Well, I... Kiku… You… You... You've always been such an annoying, stupid, manky old man! You really annoy me!"

Kiku was very shock and pissed at Arthur's words. _"I know it, it's not like I'm expecting anything nice from him at all! Nothing, really"._

"But…"

Arthur blushed furiously, he just could not find the courage to continue.

_"I have to do it! I must do it! It's fine for him to laugh at me, I can't carry on with that old relationship any longer!"_

Even then, it wasn't easy at all for him to say what was on his mind. His heart started beating faster than ever and his face became so red. Unable to get control of his words any longer, Arthur took out what he had been doing since this morning. He awkwardly brought out a small bag that was neatly tied up with ribbon. Turning his head away, he tried to hide his way too obvious blush. "This… This… It is… it is… for you…"

The raven hair man was so surprised at Arthur's action. Taking a bag from him, Kiku opened it slightly. Inside, there were some chocolate bars that seemed to be out of shape. A faint blush formed on his face.

It was then that he noticed, on Arthur's fingers, there were some wounds. _"It must be because of this…"._ The sharp look on his face softened as he smiled and softly said "Thank you"...

…

Chocolate doesn't need to always be good. If it is coated with your true feelings, it will certainly reach the other's heart.

**A/N: Wow, I have never thought writing for Teikoku would be this hard. Way more hard compare to their normal self orz… And I would like to give a special thanks to my friend, Stray Flower, as she helped me to build their characters a lot. Anyhow, thank you for reading~ Forgive me if I couldn't catch their characters very well.**

**I would love to hear your opinions about this drabble, so reviews are always welcomed XD**


End file.
